wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
WCRB (1983: Doomsday)
Editorial Note: The World Census and Reclamation Bureau is a unique element in the alternate "1983: Doomsday" Universe. Mainly it is an influential international organisation as described in the article below. '' ''But It also serves us, the regular contributors, as a form of representation. The "WCRB" represents/acknowledges faithful and good contributors and assigns them an "identity" in between the organisation and also some special rights/functions. For further information refer to our : Editorial Guidelines ---- General Information The World Census and Reclamation Bureau (a.k.a. WCRB) is an international organization under direction of the League of Nations. Since the 2009 integration into the League of Nations Organization, the WCRB Headquarters and LoN Liaison Office is based in Nuku´Alofah, Capital of the Kingdom of Tonga. In addition, it has multiple commands and divisions in all parts of the world. Its primary missions were defined first in the October 2008 LoN Resolution "3/08". In order to provide a legal basis for the global work of the WCRB, the nicknamed "WCRB Convention" was signed on the 2009 General Assembly meeting signed by all LoN member states. It established the WCRB as an international, neutral organization under authority of the League of Nations, giving it a status similar to the Red-Cross in the Geneva Convention, though with largely extended rights. In the introduction of the treaty the primary missions for the WCRB were defined as *to gather all available information and monitor the worldwide situation in a wide array of fields: social issues, economical development, ecology, infrastructure, public education, energy, health * to provide politically neutral assistance to all LoN - nations/candidates/entities in the above mentioned fields. * to explore the Post-Doomsday world and re-establish contact to surviving people and nations. *to provide the infrastructure for League of Nations institutions and operations, such as catastrophe relief work, peacekeeping missions, and civilian support. Development Originally it was created in 2004 by act of Prime Minister Paul Keating and the Parliament of the Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand, in cooperation with several neighboring governments. It was established as an international organization for "exploring the world and re-establishing contact among the surviving people and nations" Since the 2009 integration into the League of Nations Organization the WCRB Headquarters and LoN Liaison Office is based in Nuku´Alofah, Capital of the Kingdom of Tonga. In less than five years, the WCRB has established a functioning network of commands, bases, and offices that spans the world. Local commands developed a functioning cooperation with the respective host nations. The Australian-New Zealand Commonwealth envisioned the Bureau as something like the old Red Cross: a neutral, international organization that paradoxically is part of the government of a single nation. However, the Red Cross had been centered on small, neutral Switzerland. The ANZC, by contrast, is one of the world's remaining superpowers. Many critics, particularly in South America and Siberia, saw the WCRB as an agent of a new imperialism - together with the ANZC-intitiated League of Nations, a means for English speakers to dominate the 21st century as they had the 20th and the 19th. The Bureau has proved its usefulness in bringing nations together, thus silencing the skeptic voices. Even the South American governments realized the benefits in allowing it to establish bases and offices in their own territory, and South America demonstrated that it was not above working with the Bureau in working toward mutual goals in North America. In early October 2008, one of the first acts of the new League of Nations was to absorb the WCRB into its command structure. Together with the reconstituted (on paper, at least) International Red Cross, the WCRB is functioning as an independent organization within the League and is no longer under the authority of the ANZC Commonwealth government. As of now, the Bureau has finished the process of transition into the LoN structures, having grown into being the fundament of most LoN operations. Reconnaissance Missions The 2004 "Census" The first mission of the WCRB was to tally the population of the Earth. Reconnaissance missions were conducted consisting of diverse flotillas by the ANZC Navy and Air Force. Teams were sent out and, while encountering some hostility, tried to take a census of the world's population. A number of Commands were established across the world in 2004. The Central Pacific Command, on the ANZC territory of Hawaii, was to be the main base for exploring North America. A recon mission led by the ANZS Commonwealth (formerly the USS Carl Vinson) headed to Punta Delgada, Azores Islands to open the WCRB North Atlantic command. Temporary bases were set up in Nairobi, Bangalore, Hanoi, Nuevo Laredo, Mexico, and Cartagena, Spain. Further missions The WCRB was instrumental in helping to organize the Municipal States of the Pacific, the first attempt at a functioning government in post-Doomsday North America. The Bureau worked closely with the newly formed South American Confederation to deliver humanitarian aid to the fortified cities along the U.S. Pacific coast, in exchange for meeting a few conditions aimed at creating stability. The MSP's main task was coordinating the distribution of the aid. The second condition was to form a "Pacific Coast Police Unit" unifying the cities' security forces in order to secure the humanitarian transports and infrastructure. Divisions and Directors The currently established offices, branches and agencies throughout the world: WCRB Founder and Director Emeritus: WCRB Headquarters + LoN Liaison Office- Nuku'Alofa, Kingdom of Tonga Xi'Reney WCRB CPC - Central Pacific Command - Hilo (Hawaii) Benkarnell WCRB CCSA - Comando Central de Sudamérica - Argentina Fero WCRB NUC - Northern Union Command - Reykjavik, Iceland Realismadder WCRB CAC - Celtic Alliance Command - Galway, Celtic Alliance Mjdoch WCRB CoCo - Comando de Colombia - Bogotá, Colombia Chlewey WCRB CoVe- Comando de Venezuela - Caracas, Venezuela VENEZUELA WCRB SIDI - Siberian Division - Sovetskaya Gavan Vladivostok WCRB North American Command - Crescent City Mitro WCRB Centroamerican Command - Mexíca Guinesscap WCRB Southern Africa Command - Cape Town Post currently empty due to tensions in KwaXhosa WCRB Northern England Division, Middlesbrough, Kingdom of Cleveland Smoggy80 WCRB Mediterranean Command - Marmari Mr.Xeight WCRB Central European Command - Valduz jnjaycpa WCRB Asia Command - Bela Exvoxmachina WCRB Indochina Division - Saigon Yankovic270 WCRB Rocky Mountains Expeditionary Division - Billings Loughery111 WCRB Gaulish Expeditionary Division - Monaco Louisiannan WCRB Caribbean Command - Willemstad, Curaçao Villa Cruoninga WCRB Canadian Wartime Emergency Division - St. John's, Canadian Remainder Provinces DarthEinstein WCRB Southern United States Division - headquarters in Hattiesburg in former Mississippi, USA BrianD WCRB Midwest-East Central United States Division - headquarters in Elizabethtown in former Kentucky, USA GOPZACK WCRB East Africa Division - Addis Adaba, Ethiopia Vegas adict WCRB Black Sea/Caucasus Command and the Ukrainian Exploration Division - Yalta, Crimea Lordganon WCRB East Britain Division, Bourne Mumby WCRB Central Asia Division - Bukhara, Emirate of Bukhara Fedelede WCRB Naam Waa Taam Sok Bou (南華探索部, South China Exploration Division) - Hok Saan, Republic of Macau, Detectivekenny Research & Report Institutions: WCRB MHI - Military History Institute, User:JBAltHist WCRB ISHV - International School for Heraldry & Vexillology - Arawa, Soloville User:$jurimo§ WCRB Vexillology office - Auckland Hellerick WCRB EAERI - Economic and Education Research Institute - Key West, South Florida Arstarpool WCRB Council for the Advancement of Higher Education - Victoria, Victoria Oerwinde WCRB ITS - International Tracing Service - Arolsen, Waldeck-Hesse Lordganon WCRB ESI - Environmental Study Organization - Canaima, Venezuela VENEZUELA Further bases are expected to be set up, along with the completion of the command transition to the League of Nations. Category:1983: Doomsday Category:Organizations (1983: Doomsday) Category:Supranational Organizations